A Celebration For Bonnie
It was a peaceful, sunny late afternoon at Bunnyburrow. But not just any day, for it was Mother´s Day, which was celebrated just as much there as it was in Zootopia. Mammals cherished and remembered their mothers with all sorts of nice things and gifts galore. One of these was of course the town hero, Judy Hopps, who was celebrating it with her mother, Bonnie, who was having one of the biggest celebrations there, which wasn´t surprising considering how many children she had. Judy´s husband Nick was there too, after they had visited his mother at the city earlier that day. Bonnie had felt so delighted that day. Seeing all of her 278 children and husband Stu celebrating her felt truly special, especially since she was the type that wasn´t too keen on big celebrations. But when those dear to the middle-aged rabbit did those in her honor, she really enjoyed them. At that moment, the Hoppses were sitting in the table of her home, enjoying a great family dinner in her honor. They had just finished the main courses, and now had presented Bonnie with a big raspberry vanilla cake that Judy herself had baked for her. “A toast to the greatest mother in all the land!” Judy suggested, to which her siblings as well as Stu and Nick agreed. Her mother was almost misty while holding a nice silk scarf she had gotten as a gift from Judy. Nick had also bought a similar to his mother for the visit previously that day. It was like an extra birthday for Bonnie, which felt wonderful. “Judy…this is just too much”, she said. “It´s more than deserved for someone like you, Mom. You know how much you matter to us”, Judy rose from the table, coming closer to her mother. “She´s right. We all love you!” said one of Judy´s little brothers. Stu placed a paw on Bonnie´s shoulder, smiling at her in a way that showed how much he agreed. “Mom, you´ve raised me into the person who I am today. Even though our lives ended up rather different, you still stayed caring and warm towards, comforting and helping me when things got difficult. We even learned a lot from each other during my adult years. For all of that, I´m so grateful to you and will always love you, Bonnie”, Judy looked Bonnie in the eyes. Nick smiled warmly. As someone who loved and respected his mother greatly, he was glad to see it was the same way with his wife. “Judy, as much as I want to thank you for the gift and cake, I want to thank you even more for something else”, Bonnie said. “And that is?” Judy was curious. “For having someone like you for a daughter. That is the greatest gift any parent can have”, Bonnie hugged Judy lovingly. Stu nodded. Family bonding like that always warmed his heart as well. “I don´t know any woman in this town that has as much beauty and warmth in her heart as Bonnie does”, he said. “I can see where your daughter inherited her beauty from. I´m honored to have such great in-laws too”, Nick said, causing both Bonnie and Stu laugh. “That´s what you said to my parents back in the day. Word by word”, she whispered to her husband. For almost an hour, Judy, Nick, Bonnie, Stu, Cotton and the rest of the family had a great time in the home, talking and hanging out in a very friendly, familial way. Just the way Bonnie had wished she could spend Mother´s Day. When it was late, Nick and Judy had to go though, for they would wake up early to work together. Taking their coats and hats from the rack, they waved to Bonnie. “See you soon again, Mom!” Judy said, opening the door. “Thanks again for such a great gift, honey!” Bonnie blew a kiss as Judy and her husband left. As the party continued, Stu led Bonnie upstairs, for he had saved his gift for the last. “Something special for someone special. Close your eyes, it´s a surprise”, he smiled. Bonnie did as told, looking excited as she wondered what her husband meant. Suddenly, she felt like something was placed in her arms. “Now open your eyes”, Stu´s voice said cheerfully. She opened them, and was stunned to see what Stu had given her. It was a beautiful bracelet, with a stone similar in color to the dress she wore. Bonnie loved the way it looked, and she remembered how Stu had given one to her during their first birthday together, which made her feel nostalgic. “Oh Stu…I don´t know what to say”, she said. “Almost six decades together so far, so I thought it would be a nice idea for your gift. Only the best for the best mother and wife in the world”, Stu explained, causing Bonnie to blush. “You´re such a sweetheart. Always were that way, and always will be”, she said, her eyes feeling misty again. Stu hugged his wife warmly, feeling how cozy and loving her embrace felt. It was one of the reasons why he preferred settling down and starting a family with her peacefully. “Us bunnies…so emotional”, he chuckled. “You just made this Mother´s Day one of the best I´ve ever had, darling”, Bonnie kissed him. The two shared a short yet sweet moment together right before they went back downstairs together. What had started as a great Mother´s Day had only gotten better for Bonnie during the stay of her loved ones at her home. It clearly showed how much she meant for them and vice versa. There was a reason many considered her one of the best mothers in Bunnyburrow. Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories about mothers Category:Mother's Day stories Category:Stories about Judy´s family Category:StuxBonnie Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Fanon stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Judy´s parents